A Place In This World
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Basically a bunch of Taylor Swift songs inspiring me to write chapters about Bellatrix and her relationships with others, check it out!
1. Noone Can Hurt You Now

A/N: Okay everyone inspiration threw me to the ground! I've decided to do a bunch of Taylor Swift songs Bellatrix style some chapters may be the same songs and different lyrics, so different relationships between Bella and different people at different stages, I know you're all probably screaming 'YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH THE ONE YOU HAVE!' but I'm sorry! Some will be long and others shorter. Disclaimer: Nothing goes to me, it's all Taylor and JK Rowling, I bow down to you! And a lot of you know this, but I also do my own recordings of songs (especially Taylor) and my first chapter is the song I've recorded so I'll post the link and it would be amazing if you could tell me what you think! .com/watch?v=ruiYAKuy09U

**Cissa/Bella**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light,**_

_**I remember you said don't leave me alone,**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**_

_**Just close your eyes; the sun is going down,**_

_**You'll be alright; no-one can hurt you now,**_

_**Come morning light; you and I'll be safe and sound**_

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

"B-but Bella, I don't want you to leave!" Narcissa sobbed clutching onto her elder sister as if reluctant to ever let her go. She didn't care if she smudged mascara on her dress and ruined the lace, and apparently nor did Bella as she clutched her younger sister tightly.

"Cissa, you have to remember, I'll never let you go- it doesn't matter where I am or where I live; you are my baby sister and I will always be there for you…" Bellatrix trailed off as Narcissa buried her face in Bellatrix's curls; that had fallen as the day had passed but she wasn't going to fuss over them. It had been a hectic day for them all, an emotional rollercoaster that just kept whirling round. She couldn't have cared less about leaving her Mother and Father; they had simply been her prison wardens who kept her under lock and chain until she was old enough to marry; and although she had already been given to Rodolphus LeStrange; she knew she would have more freedom with him and that suited her perfectly. Bellatrix softly stroked her sister's blonde curls and pulled back slightly to wipe the mascara from where the tears had smudged it. She was worried about Narcissa; Bellatrix had had such as carefree attitude regarding her parents and never let any of their comments get to her, but it took an enormous strength to do so; one in which she knew Narcissa did not possess.

"W-what about Mother; and Father? What will Father do when he does not have you anymore?" She cried helplessly, as Bellatrix felt a strong surge of overwhelming guilt wash over her. She very well knew what Narcissa was getting at, and also knew Narcissa; being such a fragile dainty little thing would not be able to handle her once frequent visits to her Father's study late at night. The bruises would show, and her emotions would betray her; which could cause serious issues for her in the future. But she couldn't let Narcissa know how worried she was about this as she slowly peeled off the bridesmaid's gown her sister was wearing and gently slipped a silk nightgown over her head. Without saying anything she guided her sister to her bed and once Narcissa had lay down; tucked her in.

"Bella, please don't leave me here alone, stay with me for one more night; beg Rodolphus please!" Narcissa begged clutching her sister's hand. Bella sighed softly and lay beside her, glancing out the window as she saw the sun swiftly disappearing amongst the trees as Narcissa absently threaded her fingers through Bella's hair and stroked the curls aimlessly.

"Just close your eyes Cissa," She whispered gently stroking Narcissa's damp cheek with the pad of her thumb as the younger sibling tried to get even closer. "No-one can hurt you darling…when you wake up in the morning; you'll be safe…I'll always be watching over you." She promised, repeating the words over and over in a type of mantra until she felt Narcissa's breathing deepen.

Narcissa woke up the next morning, rubbing her still makeup-coated eyes and turned over presuming she'd face her sister, but Bellatrix was already packed and gone, as Narcissa pulled the covers over her head and began to cry.

A/N: Was the first one! What did you think? Like? Hate? Tell me! HMLS xxx


	2. You Should've Known

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter! As my inspiration for my continual story has hit a brick wall at this moment in time I am focusing on these little bits and pieces, this is for WeasleySeeker, who absolutely rocks :) This Taylor song is Dear John, but I've changed it to Dear Tom, for reasons you'll all understand as you read!

**Bella/Tom**

_**Dear Tom,**_

_**I see it all now it was wrong,**_

_**Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played;**_

_**By your dark twisted games when I **_

_**Loved**_

_**You**_

_**So?**_

_**You should've known. – Dear John Taylor Swift**_

Bellatrix looked at the picture enclosed in a simple silver frame and sighed quietly. She knew she looked different, and it was no improvement. The picture showed a seventeen year old Bellatrix with a mortarboard graduation hat placed on top of her hair. She had her arm wrapped around Narcissa and her parents stood at either side proudly. Though she didn't remember the memory due to the Dementors frequent tortures in Azkaban; she knew she had been happy, there had been no disputes between bloodlines. Purebloods ruled the Wizarding World and anyone who suggested otherwise was a fool and looked down upon.

The first she had heard about the 'cause' was when a leader called 'Voldemort' had risen from practically nowhere and was rallying an army together to extinguish filthy blood together, and whilst her Father was a huge supporter of the man and often conducted business with him, she remembered her Mother wasn't so keen.

"I fully support what he does Cygnus you know that…but does he have to be so…violent." Druella searched for a more appropriate word but simply couldn't find one.

"He is setting an example Druella." He barked rolling his eyes. "Why should filthy dirty mud-bloods tarnish and corrupt our world with no price to pay?" He continued starting to rant as Druella simply simpered and inclined her head in defeat, though she still stood by what she said. Bellatrix sat at t he table at the tender age of sixteen, drinking in everything she could about this mysterious man. It wasn't till her nineteenth birthday she first became acquainted with him.

She had certainly blossomed beautifully; a dark rose in a bouquet of tulips her Father often told her. She played up to this title, wearing a dark red dress that hugged each contour of her curvy figure, her black hair encrusted with tiny red roses that flowed from her scalp down to her behind. Her large black eyes always shining, like she was seeing everything for the first time focused on a man who slowly but surely made his way across the ridiculously large ball room, tilting his head down slightly as guests muttered their words of respect and many even bowed. He came to a stop before her and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Mrs LeStrange; what an honour it is to finally meet you." He introduced. "My name is-" She cut him off, a look of awe and amazement on her perfect face.

"Introductions are not necessary Sir…you are the Dark Lord… the man everyone has been talking about." She whispered a little breathlessly. Her urgency was both amusing and flattering as a small chuckle escaped him.

"I see…I hope they all spoke well of me." He told the young witch as she raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"If anyone spoke an ill word against you Sir I would hex them myself." She vowed. She had always been an enormous follower of the Dark Lord, not taking to thinking his methods were too violent unlike her Mother. The Dark Lord emitted another small chuckle before straightening a little.

"Is hexing all that you wish to learn? To perform?" He asked in a soft voice stepping closer to her as she gulped softly, he was even better looking close-up. With dark brown hair and eyes to match that hinted a scarlet colour; his godly marble like skin smooth and flawless. Not many people intimidated Bellatrix but he was definitely doing so now.

"It is all my husband sees fit for me to do." She quickly replied as he smirked lightly.

"Surely…surely a beautiful…intelligent…capable flawless witch such as yourself can make her own decisions…" He breathed softly, as a soft tingling erupted from her stomach.

"Well of course I do; but where is there a place for that kind of woman in the society we live in today?" Bellatrix asked biting her lip. The Dark Lord pondered for a moment staring at her. Yes she was young, and had lived an incredibly sheltered lifestyle- but he saw something; a fierce unbridled passion inside of her just bursting to get out. He rested his hand on her chin and tilted her head up to face him.

"I know where there is indeed a place for you my dear…" He purred in a rather seductive tone as his long fingers reached to stroke her cheek. "In my ranks…" He finished watching her dark eyes light up.

"A-Are you being serious Sir…" she whispered in disbelief, she couldn't believe that the most powerful man in the wizarding world would want her on his side.

"Of course my dear…I will be in touch with the details of your training." He murmured, slowing bowing his head and pressing his dusty lips to her knuckles before turning and disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
